1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is directed to mannequins and more particularly to a mannequin that is constructed to essentially duplicate the female form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dolls have long been used by children. In the adult world, some individuals have been known to acquire a doll such as a inflatable doll to use as a companion. However, such dolls have incorporated minimal design characteristics and do little to essentially duplicate the form of the human female. Therefore, such dolls have not been too realistic.
There is a need to construct a realistic doll or mannequin. The realistic mannequin is to be functionally usable by the human male. Such mannequins could be used within sperm banks and also by psychiatrists in treating people with sexual disorders. Other uses for such mannequins would be to decrease the transmission of AIDS and other sexually transmitted diseases and also decrease prostitution. The use of such mannequins might also decrease the number of molestations and rapes. Such mannequins could also be used by people that are incarcerated within jails. Also, such mannequins could be used by certain individuals within the public such as individuals with certain disabilities or other individuals that, for whatever reason, do not have access to a human female.